


Tow the Line

by ridgeline



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moral Injure, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rated For Violence, Road Trips, Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 红龙事件之后，Will独自勉力开始了新的生活。然后，四年时间过去了。





	Tow the Line

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Spotify上的Pop-Co歌单，没有它，我不可能完成这个。感谢盖子和咪咪可早期的阅读和告诉我感想。

在红龙事件过去八个月之后，在针对红龙事件的刑事调查过去六个月之后，在助理地方检察官提起的防卫过当大陪审团决议两个月之后，在一整个离婚民事诉讼过去两个星期之后，Will终于自由了。

 

他还没有完全停药，而且在接下来的很长一段时间里依然得对付低烧和反复感染，但是Will不顾其他人的反对，坚持办好了出院手续，回到了家里。他已经签了离婚协议，而且归还了Molly戒指，但他依然得清点资产，分割财产。按照协议，Will把所有家具、大多数书和房子都留给了Molly和孩子，只带走了他的衣服、渔具、上大学时的教科书和在多年教学工作中积累下来的笔记本；当然，还有他的船。在整理杂物的时候，Will考虑过要不要把他从Wolfdrap带过来的一口旧平底锅和刀具带走，他在船上用得上，但是最终还是留下了。不知道为什么，它们不再感觉像是来自上一段生活的遗物。

 

一切都清点完毕之后，他把打包好的纸箱堆在门口，准备大清早就出发。Walter站在台阶上，一言不发地看着他。那孩子还穿着疯狂卡车睡衣，而且显得睡眼惺忪，手里抓着一个看起来像是六年级时做的手工作品——在最后一分钟，Will在装职业证书和文凭的箱子底部找到的。Walter沉默地看着Will的动作，左脚神经质地摇晃。Will同样一言不发，只是用胶带封上纸箱，假装无意地避开视线接触。最后，他拉上车门，感觉自己应该对Walter说点什么，但是最终没能说出来，什么也想不到。他抬起头，看见Molly站在门口，同样只穿着那套磨损的蓝色睡衣，一只手扶着半打开的门，凝望着他。她的脸庞看起来不再像是一本打开的书，可以被轻易阅读，如今她已经有了撕裂之处和页边折角，而他知道原因。

 

沉默之中，Will举起手，对着他们缓慢地挥了一下。

 

然后他就离开了。

 

等过了很久之后，当Will再次回望这个场景，感觉就像是有什么东西终于告了一段落，而且无法再被取回。

 

接下来，他在Old Finds湾出海，驶进潮湿而温暖的墨西哥湾，远远地离开了世界。

 

接下来的几个月里，Will把时间消磨在大西洋和一连串的群岛上，感觉像是又回到了G.W Carver中学的地理课堂上，想象地图上珍珠一样连成一串的小点是什么。他的脸庞、后颈和肩膀都晒得黝黑，双手掌心因为盐和缆绳而变得粗糙，满是割伤。Will在船上存储了足够多的抗生素和从军用剩余物资店买的MRE，所以一多半时候，除了夜晚和暴风雨，他都在海上，随着暖流前进。Will在岸上呆得最久的地方是波多黎各，他停留了大约两个星期，其中一大半的时间都因为感染了某种痢疾，独自躺在租来的小屋床上不断出汗和呕吐，心知肚明他不会就这么死去，不会这么容易。

 

现实世界最终在圣地亚哥追上了他，他和Molly约定好了，每次上岸，都会告诉她下一个目的地和可能的联系方式。所以当Will到达码头，被告知他收到了一封来自美国的国际电邮：需要你的帮助，来自J.C。没有歉意，没有疑问。这件事现在甚至都已经不再好笑了。

 

_当然是这样。_

 

Will签收了电报，然后弃之不顾。

 

之后他在海上遇到了暴风雨。一整天他的无线电都有问题，到它最终再次恢复的时候，Will听到了海岸警卫队的警报，只是已经太迟。一阵飓风即将经过，Will还在海洋中央，来不及返回最近的码头。天空变得黑暗，愤怒的海洋激荡不已，锋利波浪拽着他的小船翻滚，扔到六英尺高的地方，再狠狠砸下。唾沫一样的白沫涌上甲板，淹到五英寸深的地方，带走抓到的东西。Will站在船舱里面，紧紧拽着方向盘不放，一切都混乱而疯狂，充满了尖锐的喧响，有一瞬间整艘船腾空而起，仿佛有人抽掉了垫在桌子上的桌布。他的内脏被来回摇晃，头脑却一片清醒：他会活下去，或者死去，他能做的部分实在不多。不过不知道为什么，Will发现自己什么也没有感觉到，他仿佛漂浮着，生存在这一瞬间，然后是下一瞬间，这也没有什么。记忆飞快地在他眼前飞逝，然后再度回来：大西洋，冰冷的海水，岸边，礁石，一只手触碰他的额头，为他受洗。

 

他已经经历过更糟的了。

 

六个小时后，海洋终于平静下来，一艘路过的油轮救了Will，把他和半毁的游艇带回了岸上。好一段时间，Will都没有再回到海上，他被困在圣胡利安港的码头上修理引擎，适应肉卷馅饼和波萝伏洛干酪，每分每秒都依然不能相信自己还站在陆地上。

 

除此之外，恶梦依然无休无止，但是一如既往毫无意义：血污之下睁开的独眼；割断的咽喉，气管像白色塑料扎带一样流下；他倒在某个明亮办公室的中间，双手无助地捧住从自己的腹腔里流出的内脏；他被重击、被摧毁、赤裸而垂死地站在地基上，成为某栋房屋的一部分。Will总是惊醒，剧烈地喘气，眼前一片金星闪烁。他总是花了好一会儿才会意识到自己睡在船舱里面，黑暗的海洋在下方摇晃，如今已经距离巴尔的摩六千英里。过去以最不可思议的方式烧灼，带来难以置信的痛楚。

 

流放在两个月之后结束，然后Will回到了美国。

 

他经过了检疫，填写了许多份文件，然后开车，去租借的仓库取了寄存的东西。接着他再次发动游艇，顺流而下，回到路易斯安那，新奥尔良。

 

Will买了一个全新的身份，倒不是说他担心会有人在Basin街上认出他来——红龙事件已经发生了接近两年，对其他人来说已经像是上个世纪的事情了。当Will还在因为海水和大量失血导致的低温症困在病床上的时候，所有电视频道都一度全部被这个事件占据，但即使如此，他也脱身了。因为Jack总算是做了一点好事：在所有报道里面，Will最终都被形容为受害者，一个已经退役了的伤残老兵遇到了去而复返的恶魔。Will不知道Jack是怎么做到的，也不关心，除了Freddie Lounds还在个人网站上锲而不舍地暗示 _这事儿可深了_ 之外，在几个新的怪物和一系列案件之后，整个世界似乎都逐渐对Will失去了兴趣。现在他就只是他，一个失业的流浪汉，带着好几道可以轻松解释为 _游艇意外_ 的大疤。

 

他在沼泽地靠近河流出口的地方租了一栋木屋，它原本属于一个克利奥家庭，但如今已经年老失修。Will爱它的外形，也爱它颓败的样子，像是他记忆里面住过的许许多多的家。Will花了整整三个月修缮它，他住在城里的旅馆里面，靠船来运输需要的材料，Will订做了门和配套的门轴，自己重新给屋顶刷上柏油，再装上自来水和电线。在往返城里和入海口码头的过程里面，Will不断地撞见他的邻居Léonard Mognie，一个年近七十的克利奥混血儿，而且背离Will的意愿，他们变得熟络。 _我们住得很近，_ 第一次见面的时候Léonard就解释道， _只距离不到二十英里，在沼泽区这算是门对门了，得互相照应，嗯？_

 

Léonard有条叫做恐怖鞭痕号的小船，而且大部分时间都呆在上面。Will几乎每次遇到Léonard，都是看到他把船停在河边的树下面，佯装钓鳟鱼，草帽整个盖在脸上，但却伸出一只手和Will打招呼。很难对这样的人感到厌恶。

 

很大程度上，Will觉得这就是三个月之后，他答应Léonard，去退役军人中心 _看看_ 的原因。

 

Will的新身份的一部分组成是退役军人，有三年驻扎在费卢杰的记录，军队可以解释很多事，包括沉默、独处倾向以及对监狱生活的熟稔。他不常进城，除了每周固定的必需品补给和允许自己放纵一下，去The Joint吃半扇烤得酥脆的肋排，搭配浸泡在深色酱汁里面的手撕猪肉三明治和烩豆子汤，或者去Liuzza's by the Track，要两个装在深底盘子里的刚出炉的烤虾仁Po'boy三明治，或者鲁宾三明治，加上他们的克利奥风味秋葵汤。Will半是被迫，半是自愿地重新学会了欣赏食物，童年时常吃的克利奥和卡真食物吃起来现在既熟悉，又重新充满了别样滋味。他现在学会了欣赏，而且也无法再忽视厨师在端出的食物里面留下的精心设计和神来一笔。

 

Will在财产分割里面得到了一小笔资产，足够几年的生活，但他很快就重操旧业，先是在码头上找了一份机修工的工作，领日结工资，然后慢慢地，他开始自己接活儿，接下来自纽芬兰的货船引擎修补。还在大西洋的海面上的时候，Will做了决定，不再回答关于自己生活的问题，他已经回答和解释得足够多了。但是在沼泽区定居十个月又两个星期后，他重新习惯了汗出如雨的闷热天气和密西西比河上的蚊群后，也逐渐熟悉了生活在码头上的一半人和沼泽区住着的一打怪人。有一个星期一，Léonard端着一口锅出现在Will门口，Will站在门口，看了他好一会儿，拿不准是不是该立刻冲进屋里拿猎枪。但是到头来，那口锅里面装了只是做多了的红豆蔬菜猪骨汤焖饭，加了德国香肠调味。之后，这变成了一个习惯，Léonard拿着做多了的食物过来，Will提供啤酒，他们沉默地吃，谈论钓鱼、船只和洪水，不会提及除此之外的任何东西。

 

有一天，Will和Léonard坐在自家木屋前的门廊里面，一边缓慢地喝冰啤酒，一边谈着飞针和假饵。Léonard捡起土块，扔到河里，然后和Will谈起了一叫做IOK的项目。你只是去 _看看_ ，他说，他们也许能理解。

 

在退役之前，Léonard来自海陆侦察营，其他的部分，他不愿意谈起。

 

过了差不多一个月，Will开着船进城买卫生纸和牛奶，经过了海军医疗中心的大楼，他想起了这个建议，然后弃之不顾。Will上一次接受的类似建议来自Alana Bloom，而结果只能用灾难性来形容，又有什么会让这一次和之前那次不一样？

 

一切，Will突然想起。他已经不再是之前那个人了。

 

不再是了。

 

那天下午，从超市出来之后，Will在网咖消磨了四个小时，研究了一下那个项目到底是什么东西，然后打印了他能找到的所有资料，在接下来的一个星期里反复阅读。他没有太多地去想，也没有做出任何进一步的进展。他很忙，有事情要做，有不断的感染和肠胃过敏性应激紊乱要应付。

 

又过了差不多两个月之后，Will混进了退役军人中心，然后签了项目知情协议。

 

Will伪造了他的记录，现在这些对他来说已经不再困难了，驾轻就熟。第一次会议上，Will加入了一个已经进行了一段时间的小组，顾问把他介绍给了其他加入项目的人，然后他坐在椅子上，默不作声，缩成一团，感到腋下开始出汗，恐慌逐渐从脚底升起。过去的自我似乎再次回归。但是之后小组里的其他人开始聊天，给Will适度而不过分的关注，让他多少放松了下来，放开扣进双手掌心的指甲。二十分钟过去后，Will意识到房间里面的每一个人都和他一样，是直视房间里面的大象，然后紧闭双眼的大师。他们谈巴格达，费卢杰，沙漠和海湾战争，还有更久远的事情，越南。顾问称之为 _战士故事_ ，是除了伤痕和恐惧之外，你从战场上带回来的唯一东西。每个人的声音都很平静，带着足够少的情感和细节，充满了嘲讽，仿佛说的只是基本任务汇报。其他人听着，然后点头，发表直白和同样简短的评论，仿佛闪回、恐惧、伤痛、杀戮和死亡是再正常不过的事情，他们已经讨论了太多次，已经失去了原本的粗粝。Will坐在人群中间，聆听着，一言不发，而且觉得他不会再来了。

 

然后Will参加了第二次和第三次，接着是第四次和第五次。

 

他依然是混进来的骗子，没错，他依然没有说任何关于他的事情，时不时会有一道视线移过他额上和眼角下面一直延伸到嘴唇上方的伤疤，然后移开。其他人继续说着自己的故事。小组里面有属于军队每一个部门的，有陆军，有海军，有通讯兵，有军需官，有负责在迫击炮落下的时候，去弹坑里面挖起尸体残片的。有一个下士的谈到有一次，他们那个班按照命令，冲进了一栋民房，然后自制简易炸弹爆炸了，如今三年过去了，他依然不明白为什么他是唯一一个活下来的。另外一个下士谈到了非常类似的事情，他们那个班按照命令，冲进了一栋民房，情况过于混乱，所以交战法则调整到了随意开火，所以他也那么做了，没有问题。一直到六个月后，他回到了家里，在剃须的时候，他看着镜子，想起了那栋房子，里面堆满了平民的尸体，他杀死了他们。那就是他第一次试图自杀的时候。所有人都听着，房间里面很安静，在讲述者提出问题的时候，有人举手，说出自己的看法。“也许当时你没有别的选择，下士。”其中有人说道，“不是你就是他们。”

 

有一个中士，在退役之前，她属于心理战部门。她和他们解说了自己的部门主要是做什么的：他们收集对手的所有情报和信息，之后，他们不断地宣传，用信息轰炸。接着她和他们说了她的故事，关于有一个小队在巴格达市中心的一个碉堡里面顽抗，海陆把她找了过去，让她花了12个小时，用羞辱和嘲讽把他们一个个逼出来，被迫走到机关枪的枪口下面，因为他们必须证明自己是个男人。

 

“就这样，我没有亲手杀死任何一个人，”她解释，“我用我的话引诱他们去做了某件事，然后那个事情杀死了他们。”

 

她没有继续说下去，只是看着他们，面无表情。

 

这些会议让人筋疲力尽。后来顾问和他们解释道，或多或少：要命的地方不是在于你杀了人，而是在于你做了某件事。这件事是如此地挑战你的道德和价值观，你的大脑会尖叫，像被捆在椅子上的孩子，之后你就没法绕过去了。你和负疚感住在一起，你吃它，你喝它，你呼吸它，它在你的身后，看着你，提醒你做了什么。

 

有一天晚上，Will开了三个小时的车回家，打开小屋的门后，死寂包围了他。他反锁了门，打开警报系统，没有开灯。空调感受到了温度的变化，颤动了一下，就启动了，发出嗡嗡声。Will给自己倒了一杯酒，然后拉过一张椅子，在餐桌旁坐下，就这样，他握着酒杯，径直看着天花板。

 

在黑暗中，他一动不动，枯坐了五个小时。

 

在Will参加的倒数第二次会议上，他发了言，或多或少地讲述了他经历的事情，参杂了一些真实的细节，一些经过改编的场面。他们看着他，很可能以为他说的是在巴格达某栋民房里面发生的事情，他面对着某种无以名状的恐怖，不得不开枪，然后那改变了他的一生。之后有人问他是否每天还在服用盘尼西林，有没有人照看他，有人好奇他的狗们怎么样了。有些问题，Will有答案，有些则没有，就和其他人一样。之后，Will坐在椅子上，双腿松弛地伸出来，两手交叉在一起，放在膝盖上，又一次真切地意识到在最初的那几个月里面，Hannibal是如何绕过了他的防御，浪费了他最初的那些宝贵的治疗时间。他已经差不多三年没去想这件事了。

 

并不代表他没有去想Hannibal。

 

但是即使Hannibal从Will脑子里面搭建的笼中逃出，也不代表他必须去理会他。

 

最后一次会议是在一个月后，之后，Will把钥匙还给了房东，他收拾了东西，然后站在船上，解开系在码头上的缆绳，扔到水里。他没有告诉Léonard或者任何他认识的人这件事，等他们来拜访的时候，就会知道了。秋天即将来临，空气阴凉而且温和，河面上已经开始有了落叶，他知道自己将会想念新奥尔良，就像之前他离开的其他地方一样。

 

然后，Will继续顺流而下。

 

 

红龙事件发生了一个星期之后，Will在一张陌生的床上醒来，很快发现他在某个小城市的加护病房里面，左手上铐着手铐，而且烧到三十八度，之后他会知道那只是这段时间里许许多多次他的大脑几乎被烤糊的经历中的一次。Crawford很快出现了，带着三天没换的衬衫和两个星期没剃的灰白色胡子。他好一会儿都没有说话，然后他解释了FBI没能在悬崖，以及悬崖下面找到Will和Hannibal，然后他们收到了当地警局的BOLO通告结果：有人神不知鬼不觉地把昏迷不醒，流血不止的Will送到了慈善医院的急救门诊，在那里，他接受了抢救。那个人毫无疑问是Hannibal，但是随后他就消失得无影无踪，没有人看到他去了哪里。Crawford继续尴尬而简短地说Will身上的伤：脸上的刀伤，肋骨骨折，肺上的挫伤，肠子上开了两个洞，导致了严重的腹腔感染。有一段时间，主治医生觉得Will可能撑不过来了。Will躺在病床上，听着Craoford说，想着另外一件事：在发生了一切之后，在他再次出生之后，Hannibal依然选择了离开。

 

如今Will已经再次过上了截然不同的生活，依然惊讶于他胸口留下的空洞。三年时间过去了，Hannibal依然无影无踪，没有任何消息。Will思考Hannibal可能躲在南太平洋的某个岛屿上，过着另外一种生活，胸腹上带着可以轻易被解释为登山意外的伤疤。

 

不知道为什么，他想象不出Hannibal现在的脸庞。

 

秋天是最适合去阿拉斯加的季节，或者至少旅游手册上是这么说的。但是Will刚到的一个星期，就被极日搞到严重失眠。他把船留在码头上，租了车，然后非法闯入了他和父亲曾经生活过的一家童子军夏季营地，住了进去。多年前，Will的父亲曾经在营地里面充当过一个冬季的维修工。如今营地已经被废弃多年，但辅导员和大点的男生住的小屋状况依然过得去，甚至所有钥匙依然挂在Will记得的地方：办公室墙壁上的木板上。营地看起来已经很多年没有人来过了，曾经是篝火坑的地方如今是一个黑色的大坑，卡车留下的轮胎印记里面已经长出了地藓和高山浆果。环绕营地的森林里面一片充满敌意的寂静，一切都很好。

 

为了对抗极日，和当地人一样，Will用报纸和管道胶布贴满了窗户，然后在辅导员睡的床上做了支架，挂起额外的床单充当床罩——因为其他木屋里的床都是有上下铺的架子床，不了，谢谢。他想办法重新启动了锅炉，这样就有了暖气和热水，然后他开车去最近的定居点买需要的东西，一开始他以为自己可以被当成游客，但是后来发现人们根本不在乎他是不是住在深山帐篷里面的怪人。很好。他买了厚大衣和靴子，还有大量食糖和黄油，在天黑之前呆在图书馆里面花了两个小时，查本地历年来的冬季温度，依然不能确定他能不能熬过冬天。

 

不知道为什么，这似乎是他能去往的最远的地方。

 

Will花了接下来的三个月适应，囤积物资和阅读。在他人生里的很长一段时间以来，他第一次有了充足的时间阅读，忙完维修工作之后，不再有什么人或者事需要他的注意力，他可以端一把椅子，坐在门廊上，一边用刀子削木棍，一边看搁置多年的书。一开始是犯罪学的文献和心理学杂志，之后Will逐渐越走越远，看起了非虚构小说，然后是历史小说和短篇小说。他惊奇地发现他居然喜欢Monroe和Atwood的书，似乎是不太可能的选择。

 

_她看着他，说：“接下来呢？我们要去哪里？”_

 

_“往更深处去。”他说。_

 

再一次地，在童年之后，想法和词语再一次在Will的脑子里面拥有了形状，他几乎不再去思考其他人，不用再关注其他人的目光。他和自己交谈，好几个星期不再说话，在长满灰白苔藓和御膳橘的苔原上进行漫长的散步，注视断崖下的海湾，海潮惊天动地，碎裂在礁石上，仿佛一大捧白色的牙齿散开，迸溅在潮湿的空气里面。偶尔，他会渴望狗的陪伴，他不再有精力去照顾一大群狗，但是也许二到三只可以。

 

时间缓慢地过去，冬天到了。

 

在一片白色的寒冷中，道路和海面都被封住了。他全部靠自己生存，自食其力，检查柴火和食物的存储，放着老鼠的破坏。他学会了冬天其实并不寂静，雪地里面充满了动物和植物的声响，完全封闭的生活对他造成了一些影响。他已经不再说话，而且几乎没有再想起自己的名字。他缩回小屋，蜷缩在里面，看着炉火的暗影，想着已经过去的事情：巴尔的摩，欧洲，悬崖，以及如今它们带给他的那种疏离、冷静的感觉。如今他已经可以看清了，坐在小屋的椅子上沉思，在全然的独处之中，细数着他曾经拥有的东西。

 

他胸口那个不可见的洞，永远都会在那里。不过如今他已经是完全不同的人，他想象如果他回到过去，看着自己做错的每一件事，曾经无法面对的每一个人——Alana，Jack，鉴证小组的人，Walter，Molly。也许他可以更坦率一些，指着他胸口那道裂缝，展示： _这就是我，我就是这个样子的，你不用接受我，因为如今我已经接受了我自己。_ 那么，他手中的死者名单会变短很多，不会有那么多鲜血流到地板上，消逝在空气中。

 

诚然，大部分罪都是Hannibal的，但是仍然有一部分属于他。

 

他从来没有无法面对Hannibal过。

 

只是对Hannibal来说，事情可能是完全不一样的。

 

他们掉下悬崖的时候，他记得海，然后是黑暗、寒冷、水进入肺部那种烧灼的感觉，然后是脑袋和膝盖撞上了礁石。Hannibal——一条腿完全瘸了，倔强而几近疯狂地把他拽上海岸，反复按压他疼痛的胸膛，呼唤他的名字。他吐出水，然后是血，眼看着黑暗的天空，心想他还没有死去，这竟然还不是结束。Hannibal擦拭他的额头，不断地喊着——喊着——他喊得好大声。“ ** _我不准你死。_** ”Hannibal愚蠢地命令，声音尖锐而响亮，就像是迷路了一样。

 

_如果你在森林里面迷路了，等待救援的时候，就得不断地发出那种声音，等待救援队的到来。_

 

然后Hannibal抛下了他（离开了，逃走了），如今四年过去，他已经可以明白为什么Hannibal要这么做（ _抛下，离开，逃走_ ），Hannibal在等待，等待一个新的可能性和某种认知，但现在换他等待了。

 

在冬至的前一天，天气终于放晴了。阳光照在外面的雪地上，看起来明亮而寒冷。Will一大早就起床了，升起了炉子，泡了冬日咖啡，再做了茄汁豆和煎香肠做早餐，不过只是放在桌子上等待冷却，没有吃。他有一个预感。然后，他端着咖啡杯，拉起了窗帘，眯着眼睛看向窗外——在地平线的方向，有一个模糊的影子，正在茫茫雪地中向他走来，仿佛来自一个更加古老和锐利的世界。

 

那个人步姿稍微有一点瘸，只是一点点，如果你不是曾经很熟悉他的话，几乎不会注意到。

 

Will站在窗前等待着，等着Hannibal走过来，认出他，再叫出他的名字。

 

 

FIN


End file.
